Know No Bounds
by LazyAssProcrastinator
Summary: Takes place in PoR. Laina, a Beorc noble, is to become a servant for the Laguz in Gallia, as a penalty for the beorc raid on a small laguz village.As time pass, her role will become more important.the Greil mercenaries will show up later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Pleading for Forgiveness

"Please forgive my people…" begged the noble as she knelt down to the mighty king of Gallia, her black hair covering her face from view. "Lady Laina! What are you doing?!" shouted one of her knights. "Silence, Krum," hissed a brown haired girl as she watched her leader kneel to a laguz. "But, Medea--!" he started. "Shut it!" she hissed again.

"Forgive my people, for they know nothing of what they have done," she pleaded, head still down.

"Oh? Are the deaths of my people so unimportant they'd forget?" King Caineghis said, anger spilling out with every word.

"Of course that's not the case, sir!" Laina shouted. A laguz guard stepped out and smacked her across her face. She skidded back on her backside a few feet away due to the impact, and blood spurted from her mouth. "You will not speak to His Majesty in such a volume!" the guard hollered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month ago, the beorc village closest to the Gallian border rallied up their fighters and attacked the closest laguz village, reasons still unknown. The Begnion council of the Apostle, the great Sanaki, sent Laina, of the prestigious Ngho house, to represent them in the meeting, located in a secluded area of the Gallian mountains.

The members of the Ngho house were known for their strength in battle, but hardly ever fought, for they often try to negotiate in times of trouble. They were also known for their black hair and brown eyes, a rare trait in both beorc and laguz land alike.

With black hair down to mid-back and dark brown eyes, Laina was a young teenage noble who possessed both academic and combat skills. She was exceptionally skilled with the sword and the bow. Though she had very little understanding with axes, her lance skills were on par with a knight's. She also knew a small amount of wind magic, for she was entranced by the graceful, yet powerful blow it would give upon the enemy.

The purpose of the meeting was to persuade the beast king not to start war with the beorc. Laina accepted the job because she wanted to improve relations with the two races, but it doesn't seem to be working very well right now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Caineghis raised his hand to signal the guard to not use such violence. In a calmer voice, he asked, "Why would your people forget such an event?" He watched the young noble get up, walk back to her place, and kneel down, blood un-wiped and dripping from her mouth.

"When we had learned of the massacre, the Begnion council had their memories suppressed. The only ones that remember are my family, the council, a few other families, and the beorc in this room. They know nothing of what they have done…Please forgive us," she said, her face down.

The beast king grimaced at the sight before him. "Just because they forgot, doesn't change the fact that they still committed this action. You understand that, don't you?" he said.

"Yes, I understand…but please…I know you are angered by this action, but please do not raise arm against us…" Laina said. "The children of my people are innocent. The women of my people are innocent. The men of my people are innocent. Only the fools are guilty, but they can not remember their unforgivable deeds."

"If I forgive your people, what do my people get? Surely, they can not let this go lightly," the king said, eyes furrowing from stress. Of course, he can't forgive that easily, but his people were most important. If he returned, beorc forgiven, empty-handed, the citizens would start something about the beorc getting the best side of the deal and would stir up unwanted trouble.

There was silence in the room. King Caineghis knew that she was thinking really hard, for her knuckles were white from her fists. Then she looked up sternly to meet golden eyes.

"I will be your servant."

Laina's knights began protesting, but she silenced them.

The king's eyes widened a bit. "Why would someone like you, an honorable beorc noble, do this, when you were in no part of the massacre?" he asked, eyes serious. He didn't understand why such an honorable youth would pay for something that she didn't do. The beorc that killed should be paying back, not her.

"I represent my people. I am willing to risk my own honor for them. My family will surely understand if I bring disgrace to the Ngho name." she said, looking into the king's eyes.

"Why would this bring disgrace to your family name?" the beast king asked. He was curious in how this would help his people.

Laina just stared into the king's eyes. "It would bring embarrassment to my people, and surely, amusement to yours. The other families will throw insults and whatnot at the Ngho name, but my family have tolerated much more pain before, so this will just be a petty irritation that will go away after a while."

The king looked at her unbelievably. Sure, his people will probably be happy about this, but it didn't seem fair to him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked her curiously.

She gave him a heartwarming smile. "Like I said before, I represent my people and am willing to do anything for them, and I also want to improve our beorc/laguz relations," she said, "…and I love my people very much."

The king couldn't help but smiled._ Such a kind soul…I really want to just let her go, but my people wouldn't allow it…Such a heavy decision for me to make_, he thought.

"Fine. I hereby declare that the beast tribe will not take arm against the beorc," he announced. Laina smiled a happy (relieved) smile and her knights were cheering. "But, you, Laina of the Ngho house, will serve me until the day of your death," he said with a hint of sadness and regret.

The knights stopped cheering and began protesting against the king, but Laina stopped them. She smiled sadly and said, "Inform mother and father of this and tell the whole family that I love them very much. I trust that you all will protect them well, correct?"

The knights replied hesitantly, "Yes, Lady Laina."

"Good. You all take care, all right?" she smiled lightly.

"Y-yes, Lady Laina," they replied again, but with much difficulty.

They watched her go until a laguz guard told them to leave. They returned to the Ngho manor as fast as they could to deliver the news. That night, many tears were spilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Dammit...I forgot to put the disclaimer and stuff. My bad. Uh...this chapter may seem stupid,but please read! I had like 35 hits on the first chapter,but no reviews,so I didn't know if I should continue.-- Anyway,please leave a review so I can know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, though I wish I did. All of the thieves and swordmasters would be my bodyguards if I did. But I don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Gallian Capital

People gathered along the side of the road leading to the palace entrance. They watched as an unwanted foreigner tread on their land. They were shocked to see a beorc in their country, their home, Gallia.

Walking, surrounded by laguz guards, face towards the castle, Laina heard some of the conversations the citizens were having. Her ears were taught to hear a single voice in a crowd if she wanted to, so hearing a couple of voices at once was pretty easy. But passing the speaker as she walked made hearing the whole conversation hard.

"Is that a…?"

"What's it doing on our land?"

"Black hair and brown eyes? That's rare…"

"What the-?! Is that a beorc?!"

"Mommy, that pretty lady don't have a tail…"

"Goodness! Did the king bring it here…?"

Laina looked at a few of them and smiled a friendly smile. Some of them snarled at her, others spat in her direction. Many just gave her glares. Her brow creased as she looked down. _Well, it's understandable for them to hate me... Why were my people so foolish? They are so foolish, _she thought.

Then, someone in the crowd threw a rock at her. Soon, many more rocks came flying at her. Since the guards took her armor and weapons earlier, she received cuts and bruises all over. She looked at the guards. Not one rock hit any of them! _Well, the laguz sure have great aim,_ she thought sarcastically. Even though she's well-mannered, it didn't stop her from being a regular person. She can curse you out, cleverly outwit and embarrass you, or be really sarcastic and humiliate you.

When she walked into the palace, she stopped when the guards told her to. Using the time, she studied herself. Her sleeves were dirtied and blood was seeping through from the cuts the rocks inflicted. Her legs ached from bruises and the slow walk to get to the palace. Her hair had some dirt in it. She winced as she looked at her left palm. It was red and little drops of blood were coming out of the slightest of cuts. It was hurt from tripping on a rock thrown at her feet. Her left hand slid on the ground when she tried to get up._ This no way to be presented to the king,_ she thought.

A guard led her to the throne room. The king was discussing something with someone when she entered. "Your Highness," Laina greeted as she bow. The king looked up from the parchment the other person was holding. The king's eyes widened as he examined her. "What happened to you?" he asked, eyes worried. Then he realized why she was covered in bruises.

"Just a welcoming from the citizens. You needn't worry yourself, Your Highness," she said smiling a bit. The beast king sighed a stressful sigh. He didn't bother to ask her anymore since he knew he wouldn't get any information from her about the bruises.

King Caineghis rubbed his temple with his hand and closed his eyes. "Are you not feeling well, Your Highness?" Laina said, worry in her voice. The king opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "No, I am all right. Just a bit tired," he said.

"Ranulf!" the king said aloud. A laguz with blue hair came through a corridor and bowed to the king. He was wearing a brownish-orange sleeveless shirt and something on his head that resembled a pilot's hat, with his spiky hair and blue ears showing. His blue tail was swaying right and left.

"You called, King Caineghis?" Ranulf said cheerfully. "I want you to show her the palace grounds and explain to her the rules around here," the king said pointing at Laina. Then, he spoke to Laina. "You will listen to and obey the commands your leader or head say to you, understood?" he asked. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied. "Of course, Your Majesty," Ranulf said smiling.

"All right. I shall retire in my room, now," King Caineghis said as he made his way to a hallway. Ranulf and Laina bowed as he did so. Ranulf then turned to Laina.

"Hey! You must be a Ngho! Wow…a Ngho serving us laguz," he exclaimed wide-eyed. Then he chuckled. "Well, your people won't be very happy, huh? Ah! I'm Ranulf! What's your name?"

Laina laughed to herself softly. "I'm Laina. Thank you for guiding me, Sir Ranulf," she said as she bowed her head. Then Ranulf looked at her, face annoyed. Laina drew back a bit._ Oh no…did I offend him?_ Ranulf put his face closer to Laina.

"Don't call me that," he said with a childish pout. Laina let a held in giggle come out. "Call me Ranulf. 'Sir' makes me sound old," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, Sir--I mean, Ranulf," she said. Ranulf grinned widely and led Laina out of the throne room.

He decided to show Laina her home and show her the rest of the palace the next day. While walking with Ranulf to her home, which was a hut near the palace grounds and on the edge of the forest, many laguz stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. Many were glaring at her, while others eyed her inquiringly. Some studied her hair and eyes; they had never seen a trait such as that before (her jet-black hair and dark brown eyes). Some looked at her bewildered that a beorc would dare tread their land.

_I guess the king haven't announced of my arrival_, she thought dully as she looked at the staring laguz. She smiled at them. Most of them snarled and returned back to what they were doing, the rest just ignored it. Her smile faded and she looked straight ahead.

A sigh escaped her lips as they neared the small house. Ranulf noticed this and chuckled. "Tired, hm?" he asked. She looked at him and said, "Just nervous, is all." Ranulf smiled and opened the door for her to walk in.

The house wasn't at all big. There were three small rooms; one to sleep in, one to eat in, and another one, smaller than the other two, was used to….get rid of wastes. "It's not that much, but then again, you're a servant here," Ranulf said, not noticing her fallen face. "There's some food in the cabinet over there in the corner."

"Oh, and about bathing," started Ranulf, "there's a spring in the woods over there." He pointed out the window to a mass of trees. Laina glanced out the window and then turned her head towards Ranulf. "Thank you, Ranulf."

After helping her with some moving around, Ranulf took his leave. "Remember if there's anything you need, just tell me. I doubt anyone else would be willing to help you," he said walking out the door. "Yes, and thank you again, Ranulf," Laina thanked.

She walked back into the house and gathered her new clothes. She was dirty and started to smell. She just had to take a bath. She found some hair oil and a towel in the restroom. After getting all that she needed, she headed towards the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I'm begging you! ( '' )


	3. Chapter 3

HOMG! I feel so horrible! I'm such an inconsiderate person..! I-In my previous chapter, I said that I wasn't getting any reviews, but it was probably because I didn't disable the anomynous thingy. Thanks to eclipsedragon, for giving me my first comment(yay!) and telling me about my mistake. And I am a "lazy ass procrastinator"...I wrote this before and saved it on my pc. I have like 5 chapters of this. I started this story in the summertime...

() I am guilty of being "lazy ass"-ed...

Disclaimer: No way in the world will I ever own Fire Emblem. Its too cool for me. So I'll just settle with making up my own characters and manipulating the real ones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3-Red and White Visitor

Laina tried to find the spring, but, to her dismay, found it very hard to do so. _Aghh! Where is it! It's getting late and I smell very badly! Darn it_, she thought as she walked through the big forest. She looks up to the sky and frowned. It was darkening a bit and looked like a chance of rain may come. Grumbling, she pushed away branches and continued to look for the pool of water.

After 10 or 15 minutes of searching, she felt heat reaching her feet from the right. When she pushed away the large branch, a smile was plastered on her face. "Finally!" she said aloud. After setting the things down, she dipped her hand into the water. A warm relief spread through her body and she slumped down. _I never knew Gallia had hot springs. I've read about them, but this is my first time seeing one, _she thought as she took off her sandals. They were from Ranulf. He said that everyone in Gallia wore sandals. Well, at least, most of them do.

As she took off her clothes, her milky white arms revealed purple and blue blotches. _They really do have great aim,_ she thought dully. Her hands and around her wrists were covered with scratches and cuts. She stretched a little and winced from the pain on the right side of her chest. There was a bruise on her breast and it was a lot of pain.

She sat on the edge of the spring and began cleaning her hair. The air smelled of lavender as she applied the hair oil. She sighed in satisfaction. After cleaning, she sunk into the water and sighed again. It was a very exhausting day and her body was aching with pain. Closing her eyes, she imagined what her family must've felt when they received the news. Sadness filled her heart and she felt like crying.

RUSTLE RUSTLE

Her eyes shot open and they darted from left to right. Her trained ears were listening to find the source of the rustling. Her eyes stopped and stared straight ahead. "Whose there?" she said, her voice not quivering one bit. Silence filled the air until the trespasser finally spoke. "I am," he said, coming out from the branches. Laina's eyes widened a bit before settling back.

With long white hair tied into a ponytail, the man's features were very striking. He had a slender figure and a very handsome face. His eyes were crimson and dark as fresh blood. His tail was also white and long. On his ears were small dangling orbs matching his eyes. His clothes were of the noble and Laina guessed that he was the son of an important person.

"I'm very sorry…I didn't know that someone was bathing in here. I was only on a mere stroll through the woods," he said, looking away from Laina's bare form under the water. Laina blushed when he turned away. "Its fine, sir," she managed to say as she turned around to reached for her towel. "If you don't mind me asking, who are…" she didn't finish her sentence when she noticed that he had left. _He's pretty fast…and quiet,_ she thought as she began to put on her clothes.

She looked up to the dark sky and sighed as she walked to her new home. When she finished putting everything away, she fell to her bed and slept instantly. Indeed, it was an exhausting day. All there was left to do for now was prepare for another.


	4. Chapter 4

Nice 2 reviews. Whoop-dee-doo. Does my story suck that bad? Lol Oh well, for **eclipsedragon** and the anonymous reviewer, I'm gonna continue. God,my brother is a bitch. I swear, the only mean things I can say to him are curse words. Regular words are useless and inaccurate. He's a spoiled brat.

I'm so mad right now.

Disclaimer: Don't own this magnificent thing. Wish I did, though. Whoever does, I would like to have Fire Emblem for Christmas...Please?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4-The Beginning

Ranulf made his way towards Laina's new home. He yawned and stretched as he walked there. Tears started to come out as he yawned once more. "Man, I'm tired!"

He rapped on the door when he stepped onto the stone step. He knocked on the door again when he received no reply. He huffed and had an annoyed look on his face. He opened the door and peered in. _She must still be asleep,_ he thought as he closed the door behind him.

Opening the door to Laina's bedroom, he found that he was right. There, lying on the bed was Laina. Her raven hair was spread out on her pillow. Her face was relaxed and Ranulf had to admit that she looked pretty when she was asleep. Her hands were clenched lightly. Ranulf saw the cuts and scratches on her wrist and his face was one of guilt. He didn't do it to her, but he knew his people did, which made him feel ashamed. The people were acting just like the beorc that attacked them did.

Peeling his eyes away from her wrists, he looked at her face. She looked at peace and he smiled. When she was with him the day before, her face smiled, trying to hide the pain and confusion she felt. It wasn't right and Ranulf didn't like that fake smile.

Then, her brows creased and a teardrop slid through her closed eye. Ranulf eyes widened, but he soon understood. He thought of how she must've felt when she couldn't leave with her knights to her home. Her real home. How it must've felt to leave her family and friends to come here and serve as a slave to the laguz.

Staring at her, he realized that she must be a child. At least sixteen or seventeen years of age. She must've been really smart to have been chosen to represent the beorc. Her childhood must have been crammed with studies and scholars and teachers. Or maybe she was gifted with knowledge. He liked the latter better than the first idea.

He sighed really loud, which caused Laina to stir in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "S-sir-I mean, Ranulf!" she exclaimed. She looked around her and slumped down a little. Ranulf laughed and said, "When you didn't answer the door, I came in to get you, but you looked so peaceful, so I just couldn't wake you up."

Laina smiled weakly and got out of bed. "I'm sorry, Ranulf. You came all this way to pick me up and I was still asleep," she apologized. Ranulf smiled. "Aww, its fine. The walk helped me stay awake anyway. Hurry up and go change so we can start heading to the palace," he said. "Yes," Laina replied.

Laina went to the restroom and grabbed a towel and brush. Walking toward the door, she turned around. "Um, Ranulf, I think there's some bread in the cupboard. And the water is in there, too. Please feel free to take some if you're hungry. I'll be back soon," she said before walking out. Ranulf slumped into a chair and laughed.

"Her hair looks so messed up. Pfft."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the training grounds for the warriors."

Making their way to the palace, Laina and Ranulf passed by the training grounds. Many of the laguz stopped what they were doing and just stared at the two. Well, mostly Laina. Some eyes were filled with hatred, others showed astonishment. Laina heard some conversations that they started having when they saw her.

"Hey, that's her, right?"

"Yeah, the beorc's that going to be staying with us."

"For real? I thought the captain was joking when he told us about her!"

"She's really staying with us? I can't believe she suggested staying here, too!"

"Black hair and brown eyes…I can't believe a Ngho, of all people, is staying here! They're, like, the most noble in the beorc society!"

"Hmmm…She looks pretty fine for a beorc, don't ya think so?"

"You're right…She's got a nice…"

Laina closed her eyes before hearing the end of the sentence. She blushed out of embarrassment from the last two comments. Looking down, Ranulf noticed that Laina was beet red and closing her eyes. He stopped walking, causing her to bump into him. He caught her before she fell from the contact.

"Ah! Um…I'm sorry, Ranulf. I wasn't paying attention," she apologized, getting out of his hold, which only caused her to blush more. "Well, yeah. How can you, when your eyes are closed?" he said. "What's wrong? Your face is all red." Laina only got redder and shook her head, assuring him that nothing was wrong. Ranulf made a funny face like he didn't believe her, but shook it off. She wouldn't tell anyway.

Laina looked around and saw that most of the female laguz warriors were staring at her, hard. _What did I---oh_, she realized why they were glaring at her. Ranulf was handsome, so he must have a fan girl or two. But more than two dozen eyes were glowering at her. She sweat dropped and continued trailing behind Ranulf, who was pointing out the many buildings near the palace grounds.

After showing her about a dozen or more buildings, he led her to the place where she had to start. The Washer's Den…well, that's what Ranulf called it. All of the nobles had there clothes washed there by the lowest ranking servants.

Though the nobles probably had no idea, for they thought all servants were the same, the servants had ranks. The lowest ones did all of the meager jobs that were of little importance. The high ranking servants got to be close to the nobles and had jobs that were a little more exciting. Regardless, they are all just servants to the nobles.

As for Laina, she had to start at the bottom. Washing clothes. Ranulf left her to her job, a whole 5 piles of clothes. "Err…Have fun…?" he said before leaving. Sighing, Laina started scrubbing. _Well, the royal family sure is huge_, she thought, glancing at all the other servants washing multiple piles, just like her.

_Good thing my family taught everyone to wash their own clothes before having servants do them_, she thought again, finishing a pile and starting another. And thus, this is the start of Laina's day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you all have a nice holiday season! Oh,and if you can, I would like reviews for Christmas. amateur puppyeyes Puh-puh-puh-please review!


End file.
